1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detachable covers and, more particularly, to detachable covers for the operational elements of radios and the like, which may be manually removed and replaced without the need for mechanical tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, cover plates including nose pieces, face plates and dial indication strips for radios were sold as a single composite item since all their elements were permanently fastened together.
It was also necessary to employ mechanical tools such as a screwdirver and additional fastener elements, such as screws, to affix the dover to the radio. Problems often arose with the loss of screws and washers and the frequent scratching of the face plate during installation or removal.